Forgiveness
by PrissRei
Summary: A bad choice on Rei's part is leaving her wondering if shes lost the one she loves... even though she is given a second chance.. can anything ever be the same between them


Forgiveness

By: Prissrei

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or any character's tied to it. They are all the works of the original creator I am just borrowing them

Sighing softly the raven haired miko sat down on the steps of the Hikawa Jinja. Glancing around she cursed herself and wondered mildly if Usagi's occasional klutziness could rub off on someone. Closing her eyes and leaning back she thought about the mistakes she had made and the love she almost lost. Paying little heed to the tear that made its way slowly down her cheek at the thought of the pain she caused as she slipped farther into her own thoughts. Loosing track of time and the silent tears that slowly trekked their way down her cheek. Barely noticing the light footfalls on the stone in front of her or the arms that wrapped around her in a comforting hug.

"Shhh, Rei-chan… no reason to cry anymore…" The soft voice whispered in her ear comfortingly.

Wincing slightly Rei snuggled somewhat into the comforting hug, taking a deep breath after a bit. "There's plenty of reason to Usagi-chan… I hurt her far worse than I meant to over one stupid choice… over one little incident… I fully expected her to leave me after I told her… I never expected a second chance."

The odangoed haired girl smiled softly giving her closest friend a gentle squeeze. "You know… if I was you and got a second chance after the mistake you made. I would fully run with it and try to make up for the past while moving on. I don't like seeing either of you sad… You're the worst one beating yourself up like this."

Shaking her head, Rei pulls back from the hug to stand up heading for the entrance of the jinja and the private quarters she shared with her grandfather. "Would you like some tea Usagi-chan? Grandpa picked up a rare brand when he ran to store earlier today."

Sighing softly and shaking her head at her friends easily avoiding talking about the subject at hand and changing it, she slowly stood and followed her into the jinja. "Yes I would like some and for you to stop being stubborn and actually admit something for once."

Nodding at the request for tea, Rei moved quickly and easily to make it, glancing once back at her friend as she worked. "I'm not being stubborn about anything. I messed up and hurt Ami badly… She didn't deserve me sleeping with Michiru like I did. Granted I could have kept it a secret and never told her… but then again what kind of person does that make me to lie to the one I love…." Leans on the counter facing away from Usagi, giving a soft growl of disgust. "How do I honestly tell her that I was scared…"

Usagi blinks in confusion as she took a step towards her friend, realizing how much was left unsaid by her friends last statement, not hearing the soft knock on the door, it sliding open and closed. Only hearing the soft intake of breath behind her, before turning sharply around her eyes watering slightly at the look on the blue haired girls face. Guessing that she had heard the confession from Rei. "Ami-chan… I didn't hear you come in…"

Shifting from one foot to the other she shook her head, looking into the other room at Rei still unable to believe what she had heard. "I guess not since no one heard my knock.. I heard voices and Rei's grandpa told me that Rei was in here… He never said she had company…"

Turning around Rei looked at Ami, her soft violet eyes shimmering slightly with tears as she locked her eyes with Ami. Seeing this Usagi slowly inched her way towards the door. "I'm just gonna go and leave you two to talk this out over some tea… I'll talk to you later Rei-chan, Ami-chan." Usagi called out just before slipping out the door and moving quickly towards the exit of the jinja before she could be called back for any reason.

Turning around quickly after Usagi had left them alone, Rei quickly finishes getting the tea ready before bringing it into the room. Setting the small tray she carried with two small cups in the middle of the table. Smiling as she sat down offering Ami the seat across from her. "Ami…"

"Rei tell me what you meant when you told Usagi you were scared." Taking her time in pouring herself some tea in attempts to figure out how much exactly to tell about her fears. Before stalling longer with a small sip of the tea. "And I want the truth… not just what you want to tell me… I want us to be honest with each other even if it hurts us in one way or another… I want to know all I can about you and you like wise about me… your fears, hopes, dreams… what you want… who you want."

Sitting her tea cup down after one sip Rei sighed softly reaching out to take Ami's hand in her own. Looking into Ami's eyes flinching a bit inwardly at the hurt she saw there before clearing her throat. "Ask me anything you'd like to know anytime Ami-chan… But I was scared; I never felt anything for anyone like I have you. You had me wanting to change a lot of things for you. I kinda let my fears get the better of me and when Michiru flirted with me I… I kinda let it go too far since I knew how to deal with that easier. It wasn't something I had to learn to depend on… something I honestly wanted to depend on for once. The lines had already been drawn before it even began with me and her." Closing her eyes and squeezing Ami's hand lightly Rei continued after taking a shaky breath. "My biggest fear now is loosing you over my own stupidity…Without having a chance to make a life without and atleast try for everything. I want you Ami.. and no one else. I have no use for anyone else but you."

Blinking back tears Ami listened silently before standing just at the end of Rei's monolog. She walked over to a small stand with a picture frame on it. Picking it up, inspecting the picture closely. She smiled somewhat at all the smiling faces, the happiness on her face as she had leaned back against Rei, comfortable in her arms as she picture was taken. The peaceful look on the shinto's face was testament to how much she loved the one in her arms. "I said we would try to make it work but I don't know how much I trust you Rei… I wont hold much against Michiru… anything that she deserves should come from Haruka." Turning back around after replacing the picture she smiled softly. "I just want you to promise me one thing…"

Standing slowly Rei nodded at the request. "Anything for you."

"Promise me no matter what that'll we'll make each other happy together and not work to make sure one of us is happy. That no matter what we'll be truthful to each other, even if we feel even slightly attracted to anyone else…"

"I promise Ami… I promise all that and more." Rei answered as she took several steps towards her. "I'll do my best to make that promise last until I'm not longer able to do so."

Ami finished closing the distance left between them, wrapping her arms around Rei and hugging her tight. "It wont be easy my dear… And its gonna be a hard road… but atleast we can work through it together."

"That we can honey... That we can." Rei replied as she squeezed her love gently, hesitantly kissing her cheek, as she relaxed some of the tension she had been holding it for a while.

* * *

AN: Yes I know I haven't published anything in a long while. Gomen for those that we're waiting... Life got the better of me. Anyways let me know how you liked it you can email me at prissrei8503 at yahoo . com(take out the spaces to get the email) to tell me if you'd like. I promise I will try to finish that other story . If I can find it

Prissrei


End file.
